catanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Whaleyland
Hi Whaleyland -- we are excited to have World of Catan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 16:32, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Conversation with Silvak Hi, I have a couple of questions for you. First, are you even still around? Second, I can't seem to figure out your system of categories. I have some suggestions for making it a little more stream lined, if you're open to it. Third, is there anything in particular you'd like focused on? Thanx! Silvak 00:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : Greetings Silvak. I am not actually around anymore. Indeed, I am very willing to give management of this Wikia to someone else. I made it a few years ago but have since moved on from Settlers of Catan. It just doesn't do much for me anymore. This Wiki is public domain, so anyone can edit it. Feel free to reorganize however you wish. –'Darius von Whaleyland, Great Khan of the Barbarian Horde' 21:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Hello again Darius. To put it bluntly I'm looking for powers. Not necessarily admin powers but definitely some additional powers to help manage the wiki. Like page deletion powers. You probably won't see this for a while so hopefully by the time you do the wiki is much improved. Silvak (talk) 00:22, June 10, 2015 (UTC)